Finding Lavi
by Kiminaru
Summary: Lavi? Lavi, where are you?”Allen called out. He was looking for Lavi, but instead he found Road.I'll give him back, but you'll have to come with me
1. Chapter 1

Here's my first D.Gray-Man fanfiction. I love the manga and anime so much, I had to write a fanfic.

No Pairing in this. Maybe slight hinting right now, but probablt no pairing. Hm...well maybe later on there will be.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-man or any of its characters. Never had and probably never will. But then again, that's why we write fanfics.

* * *

Chapter: 1 

"Lavi? Lavi, where are you?" Allen called out to the surrounding forest. Not getting an answer, Allen was beginning to feel a little panicky.

"Lavi! This is not funny! Answer me already! Lavi!" The forrest around Allen remained silent. Something was wrong here, and it set Allen on edge. He grabbed the small bag that sat at his foot, and began to set off into the gloomy forest.

Every little sound Allen heard made him jump. Being alone had always made him nervouse, escpecially in a dark forest like this. The fact that Lavi was missing as well just made things worse. A small sound to his left and the snapping of a twig sent Allen into a run.

He ran through the forest, not daring to look back incase there was someone following him. Small branches that reached out in front of Allen's path, scratched against his arm and face. Another snapping sound was heard behind him, sent Allen into even more of a panic. He finally decided to look back behind him to confirm if there was really someone there.

He looked.

No one.

Allen gave a soft sigh, and realizing he was still running, he decided to stop. But as Allen set his foot down, his legs got entangled together, sending him tripping and flying into a tree. He slammed his face hard into it, and a dull thud came from the impact. He slid down to the ground, facing the tree, and rubbing his face. He whimpered at the slight pain as he swore to himself that the tree hadn't been there a second ago.

"Tee hee" came the soft laughter from behind him. "I knew you were a tad clumsy, buy I still can't believe you ran into a tree!"

Allen spun around and came face to face with Road.

"Ah…um Road!" Allen sputtered. He was surprised at her appearance and was at a complete lost for words to say to the young Noah before him. He racked his brain for something to say to her, but she beat him to it.

"Don't worry Allen, I'm not here to fight" she spoke with a large and cheery grin on her face. "I simply came to have a little…fun"

Allen forwned at this for he remember last time Road wanted to "have some fun", Linali got captured, and he was stabbed in the eye with a candle.

"What are you talking about Road?" The usual cheerfulness missing in his words. "It may not look like it, but I am rather busy right now"

"Yes, busy" Road agreed "Busy looking for you friend right? That red haired bookman am I correct?"

The frown on Allen's face deepened.

"Road…" Allen spoke threateningly.

"Don't worry. He is perfectly fine. In fact he is right here if you would like to see him." A large grin was plastered on Road's small face as she pointed to a group of trees across from where she stood. Lavi stepped out from behind them.

"Lavi!" Allen exclaimed. Relief was slearly present in his voice. "You, you just disappeared when I turened around, and I didn't know what to do, and I was calling for you, but you didn't answer, and I couldn't find…." Allen stopped speaking as he realized something was worng. He looked at Lavi's usually cheerful face and noticed that it completely lacked emotion at the moment. His eyes were also half closed, as they didn't seem to focus on anything, and just stared out into space.

"L..Lavi….Road! What have you done!" Allen roared at the young Noah. Allen's hands were clenched into a tight fist, and it shook as he spoke.

Road sighed as if she was trying to explain something to a small child. "Oh Allen, he's perfectly fine. He's simply taking a visit in my dream world. And seriously, you need to calm down"

Allen scrunched up his face at Road's comment. He didn't trust her one bit.

"Besides" continued Road "I needed him to get to you, my dear Allen" Her eyes narrowed as she grinned mischiviously at him.

Allen eyed her cautiously. "What do you want…with me?"

Road shot a quick glance at Lavi. "Well I was thinking of talking somewhere more, well, I don't know, cleaner?"

"Fine. Where?" Road laughed. It was high pitched and care free.

"Why don't we go through my door? Maybe there will be something nice there?" Allen frowned.

"Fine"

* * *

It's done! I'm probably only gonna do a few more chapter. It will be a short story. Hope you guys had enjoyed it. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I finally decided to update this tory. Truth be told I kind of forgotten about it, and besides, I didn't really think it would be that great. Well I changed my mind and decided to write it anyways. The story will be fairly short with only a few chapter, so it won't actually be much. Oh well.

* * *

The moment Allen stepped through Road's door, he noticed that he was standing in a long corridor, plush red carpet on the floor, half used candles hanging from the walls, and doors lining up on either side.

Allen squinted his eyes a little to try and spot the end, but he was unable to. The door seems to continue forever, as so did the hall.

Allen took a few cautious steps forward, as if not fully relaxed about where he was, and he had perfect reason not to be.

Allen looked back to see if the door was still open just in case he had to escape, but unfortunately it was gone, and all Allen could see was the continuing doors.

Not good.

"Looking for someone?" asked a cheery voice.

Allen spun around only to come face to face with Road again, although this time she was only inches away.

Road couldn't help but laugh at the surprised expression on Allen's face.

"So were you looking for me, Allen-kun?" she asked the white haired boy.

Allen stared back at her, a slight look of frustration on his face.

"No. I was looking for Lavi"

Road blinked, surprised by the young boy's reply.

"Well you're not going to find him that way" stated Road as she noticed Allen had started walking away.

Allen instantly spun around at Road comment.

"Fine. Then tell me where he is now" demanded Allen, not in the least bit amused by the young Noah.

Road smiled, despite being slightly upset about the white haired exorcist's actions.

"Not so fast. You have to be properly dressed before you can see him"

Allen raised a delicate white eyebrow in question.

"What do you mean?"

"I prepared a special dinner for you and the Bookman Jr., since you are my guests" giggled Road "But of course I can't have you come looking like that, especially after running through the forest like that"

Allen looked down, suddenly realizing what his appearance must be like at the moment.

Road giggled again as an Akuma maid suddenly appeared at her side.

Allen's eye immediately activated, and he invocated his innocence, ready to take on the akuma.

"No, no" scolded Road, wagging her finger at Allen as if to scold him "You can't do that right now. This akuma is to show you where you can clean up and change, than they will lead you to the dining room. If you destroy it before then, you'll never see Lavi now will you?"

Allen said nothing as he followed the akuma, leaving Road behind. They soon stopped at a door that looked much the same as every other one, though Allen wasn't about to say anything. The akuma silently opened the door, and held it open for Allen as he entered.

Once it noticed that Allen was inside, the akuma spoke.

"Master Walker, the bathroom is to your left, and there are fresh towels for you to use. Clean clothes are lying on the bed before you. Mistress Camelot has made a special request for you not to wear your exorcist coat while you dine, although she has no issues with you taking it with you. If there is anything you wish for or request, please feel free to ask me, as I will be waiting for you right outside the door" and with a low curtsy, the akuma turned around and walked out.

Allen sighed as he looked around him. The room was very elegant, the fabrics in the room were no doubt made from silk, and just as the akuma said, the bathroom was to the left.

Allen went into the bathroom, and simply washed his face, cleaning off any little dirt patches o his face. He then picked out all the little leaves and branches that had gotten entangled in his hair during his search through the forest for Lavi.

Allen went to the bed and examined the clothes that had been set out for him, a white dress shirt, a black vest, black pants and shiny black shoes. There was even a coat to wear over everything.

Allen changed into his new clothes, and looked around him. He stopped when he noticed a red ribbon sitting on the small wooden desk in the room. He walked over to it and picked it up. He used the ribbon and tied a small little bow around his neck. He gave himself one quick look in the full body mirror near the bathroom door, and pleased with his appearance, he picked up his exorcist jacket and walked out the room.

The akuma gave a slight nod of its head before walking away. Allen followed closely behind.

The akuma soon stopped at a door and turned towards Allen before speaking.

"Mistress Camelot and guest Lavi is in this room. Please enter if you are ready. Mistress Camelot also gave you permission to exorcise me if you so please"

And almost as soon as the akuma finished speaking, Allen drove his innocence arm through the akuma's back.

The akuma collapsed to the ground and immediately began turning into dust. Allen silently watched as the akuma's soul, a young boy that couldn't have been more than ten, slowly drifted away.

Allen sighed, a hand on the door knob.

'I'm coming for you, Lavi' thought Allen as he opened the door.

Ya, I know. Short. But I thought this was the best place to stop. Hm...nothing else to say...eh...


End file.
